I'm Here My Demon
by mochan48
Summary: Berlatar setelah Ciel meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai manusia..
**I'm here my demon**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji oleh Yana Toboso**

 **Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : romance, fanfiction, OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, fantasi.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning! Homophobic harap menjauh! Fujoshi, Fudanshi and Fujodanshi area!**

 **Saia tidak merespon bashing jadi kalau ada yang ngebash akan saya abaikan oke! (^o^ )b**

.

.

Sudah setahun semenjak Ciel pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya dan menjadi seorang _demon_ seperti Sebastian.

 _Flashback_

" _Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya sang butler._

" _Kemanapun boleh. Tempat dimana tidak ada perbedaan antara demon dan manusia. Aku merasa bebas seakan aku terbebas dari kutukan yang membelengguku selama ini" ucap Ciel yang masih mengalungkan tangannya digendongan Sebastian._

" _Ya. Kebalikannya.. aku terkena kutukan abadi" ucap Sebastian dengan tampang kesal._

" _kau adalah pelayanku" Ciel mencengkram pelan pundak sang butler._

" _Aku adalah pelayanmu.. selamanya"_

" _Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau hanya punya satu jawaban. Kau tahu kan?"_

" _Yes, my lord"_

 _End flashback_

Sebastian membawa Ciel ke dunia dimana tidak ada perbedaan antara human, _demon_ , _shinigami_ (dewa kematian), dan _tenshi_ (malaikat) sekalipun seperti yang Ciel inginkan. Dunia itu bernama _Ciel_ _World_. Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dunia ini bukan buatan Ciel Phantomhive atau pun manipulasi Sebastian. Dunia ini memang memiliki nama itu sejak beberapa abad yang lalu.

Jadi nama dunia itu dan Ciel adalah suatu kebetulan. Disana semua makhluk hidup dengan berdampingan. Yah mungkin mereka sesekali berselisih tapi masih pada tahap wajar. Bahkan kakak adik pun masih sering bertengkar bukan?

Sreeett

Sebastian membuka tirai kamar Ciel agar cahaya matahari masuk dan membiarkan sang majikan terbangun karena silau cahaya dari luar.

" _Ohayou bocchan_ (selamat pagi tuan muda). Hari ini saya akan pergi karena ada suatu urusan yang harus saya selesaikan di _Demon_ _World_. Semua keperluan anda sudah saya siapkan seperti biasa _bocchan_ " ucap Sebastian sembari menuangkan teh ke cangkir tuan mudanya.

"Ini _Earl Grey_ yang anda minta beberapa hari lalu _bocchan_. Silakan dinikmati" Ciel mengambil cangkir dari tangan Sebastian lalu menyesap teh nya dengan elegan.

"Untuk berapa lama?" masih memegang cangkirnya dengan anggun.

"Entahlah saya belum tahu pasti. Tapi mungkin tidak akan lama"

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja"

Sebastian lalu pamit pada tuan mudanya dan pergi untuk mengurus urusannya yang entah apa itu. Ciel hanya menatap kepergian sang _butler_ dari jendela kaca sambil duduk dan meminum _Earl Grey_ nya.

.

.

"Haahh sampai kapan aku harus melakukan semua ini sendiri sih?" gerutu Ciel memegang roti panggang yang agak gosong ditangannya.

Sudah tiga hari Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel dan tiga hari pula penampilan Ciel berantakan. Ya memang selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal sepele seorang diri. Dan kali ini pertama kalinya Ciel ditinggal seperti ini.

'Sangat merepotkan' batin Ciel mengeluh.

Setelah sarapan yang tidak memuaskan tadi, Ciel menuju ke ruang baca. Ia ingin membaca lanjutan dari buku yang biasa ia baca disana. Ciel lupa jika buku yang ingin dibacanya ada di rak atas. Hanya kurang sedikit lagi untuk mengambilnya.

"Ugh.. seharusnya aku menyuruh Sebastian menyiapkan bukuku dulu sebelum dia pergi waktu itu" Ciel merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menggapai-gapai rak buku.

Karena kesal akhirnya Ciel mengambil kardus kecil untuk dinaikinya.

Dia pun naik "Sedikit lagi.. ya.. akhirnya.." digenggamnya buku itu. Ciel tersenyum puas akan usahanya.

"Eh.." rak buku bergoyang dan,

'Kumohon jangan jatuh' harap Ciel.

Akan tetapi karena sebuah goncangan tadi merusak keseimbangan Ciel.

BRUUKKK

'Loh? kok tidak sakit?' Ciel membuka matanya dan dilihat Sebastian yang ditindihnya dengan tangannya memegang kepalanya agar tidak tertimpa buku.

"Tadi itu lumayan bahaya loh _bocchan_ " Sebastian memberikan senyum dinginnya. Sejak Sebastian mengetahui Ciel menjadi _demon_ dia tidak lagi tersenyum seperti sebelumnya pada Ciel. Walaupun begitu Ciel tidak begitu peduli.

Entah kenapa muka Ciel memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Tersadar dari lamunannya "Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku ini" lalu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari butlernya itu.

"Kenapa anda tidak bilang?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan baju bocchan nya.

"Kau kan tidak ada" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Ah benar juga ya. Maafkan saya _bocchan_ "

"Bagaimana urusanmu? Sudah selesai?" sang tuan muda penasaran.

"Ya. Kurasa hampir selesai" jawabnya sembari merapihkan buku yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Oh be..begitu" Ciel membalikkan badan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sebastian di ruangan itu. Sebastian hanya menatap punggung Ciel yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan datar.

BLAAMM

Ciel menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apa ini? Selama ini tidak pernah seperti ini.." ucap Ciel memegang buku didadanya sambil menyender di pintu. detak jantungnya yang tidak normal masih belum berhenti.

.

.

"Sebastian kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya Ciel bingung karena Sebastian baru pulang dan sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Iya. Saya masih ada urusan _bocchan_. Maaf"

"Kemana?" Ciel penasaran.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak perlu tahu _bocchan_ " kata Sebastian yang tersenyum datar lalu pergi.

"Ini perintah! Jawab aku!" Ciel mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya.

Sebastian langsung tercekat dan berbalik kehadapan tuan mudanya itu. "Aku mencari mangsa untuk kumakan jiwanya, _bocchan_ " ditatapnya langsung mata Ciel yang didepannya.

Ciel menatap Sebastian sebentar lalu berbalik "Aku mengerti" lalu dia pergi ke ruangannya dan membiarkan Sebastian pergi.

Entah mengapa Ciel merasa tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Sebastian, seperti ada rasa nyeri didada dan Ciel tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa disini rasanya sesak?" sambil berjalan Ciel memegangi dadanya.

Ciel mencoba mengerti kalau Sebastian yang merupakan _demon_ murni harus memangsa manusia sebagai santapannya. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang awalnya adalah manusia, dia tidak terlalu membutuhkan manusia untuk santapannya.

Malamnya Sebastian masih belum pulang juga, Ciel pun kesulitan melakukan segala hal sendirian karena dia sudah biasa dilayani oleh Sebastian.

"Haahh hari ini aku lelah sekali" Ciel berbaring dikasur. Matanya menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat gelapnya keadaan diluar sana.

TAK

Sebuah batu terlempar ke jendela kamar Ciel yang tertutup membuat ia langsung berdiri waspada dan mencari tahu siapa yang melempar batu itu.

"Ck.. tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa orang ini mengerjaiku?"

Ciel membalikkan badannya dan ia berjalan kearah kasurnya.

"Ciel- _sama_.." terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah jendela. Ciel pun berbalik lagi menatap seekor burung gagak pada jendelanya lalu ia pun membukakan kaca jendela yang tertutup.

Setelah jendela itu terbuka, gagak itu masuk dan merubah dirinya menjadi sosok lelaki bersurai cokelat dan memiliki bola mata merah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda jika sekarang Sebastian- _sama_ terlihat begitu tersiksa sejak anda menjadi _demon_ " ucap lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu Froze? Aku tidak mengerti"

Lelaki yang disebutkan Ciel bernama Froze itu adalah bawahan Sebastian di _Demon World_. Ciel mengetahuinya sewaktu ia baru sampai ditempatnya yang sekarang ini, ketika Sebastian memanggil Froze untuk mengurus keperluan mereka. Sebenarnya Froze itu memang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresinya sehingga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Karena Sebastian- _sama_ masih terikat kontrak dengan anda yang sebagai manusia, sekarang kondisi Sebastian- _sama_ menjadi tidak stabil" Froze memberi penjelasan.

"Bisakah kau gunakan bahasa yang mudah kumengerti?" Ciel menyerengitkan alisnya.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kondisi Sebastian- _sama_ , namun akhir-akhir ini ia memakan jiwa manusia dengan tidak biasanya dan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya ketika ia memakan jiwa manusia-manusia itu. Jadi kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan anda Ciel- _sama_.." jelas Froze dengan detail.

'Apa mungkin karena kontrakku dengan Sebastian sebelumnya dia jadi seperti itu? Apa dia jadi membenciku sekarang karena tidak lagi bisa memakanku? Ahh benar juga.. dia bersamaku karena kami masih terikat kontrak..' batin Ciel.

"Ciel- _sama_?" Froze membuyarkan lamunan bocah didepannya. Ciel kembali menatap Froze dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu Ciel- _sama_ " Froze manatap ke luar jendela. "Baiklah aku hanya menyampaikan hal itu.. sampai jumpa Ciel- _sama_ " kemudian ia berubah lagi menjadi gagak dan terbang ke luar.

Ciel hanya menatap kepergian Froze dari jendelanya. Angin malam pun berhembus masuk dan Ciel menutup kembali jendelanya yang terbuka.

.

.

Sreeett

" _Ohayou bocchan_.." Sebastian menyelipkan tirai kamar Ciel kesamping agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk.

"Nghh kau sudah kembali ya.. aku masih ingin tidur Sebastian.." Ciel menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Tidak seperti biasanya anda bersikap seperti itu _bocchan_.."

Ciel tidak menggubris ucapan Sebastian. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya yang masih lengket. Sebenarnya Ciel tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan perkataan dari Froze.

"Sebastian" panggil Ciel sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa _bocchan_?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Apa _demon_ tidak bisa memakan _demon_ lainnya?"

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyan itu.

"Jawab saja!" perintahnya.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar "Sebenarnya.. bisa namun caranya berbeda dengan menyantap manusia. Ah satu lagi _bocchan_.. _demon_ tidak akan mati setelah dimakan, mereka hanya akan kehabisan tenaga dan perlu waktu untuk memulihkannya. Mungkin seharian atau bisa juga lebih, tergantung kekuatan _demon_ tersebut. Ada masalah dengan itu _bocchan_?"

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan pelayannya. Sebastian yang tidak biasa dengan sikap tuan mudanya itu pun hanya menatap Ciel dengan bingung walau ia tidak memperlihatkan dengan jelas ekspresinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakanku saja?"

"Eh? Apa yang kau kata.."

"Apa karena kau lebih senang menyantap manusia sebagai makananmu ketimbang _demon_ baru dan lemah sepertiku? Kau seharusnya memakanku bukannya para manusia-manusia itu!" potongnya.

"Anda mengetahui hal itu dari siapa? Apa dari Froze?" Sebastian membelalakkan matanya.

Ciel tidak menjawab.

"Bukankah kau tersiksa ketika memangsa manusia lain sedangkan kau masih terikat kontrak denganku?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan berani seperti biasanya. Melihat itu Sebastian sedikit terpukau dengan ekspresi tuan mudanya.

"Ah anda harus mandi _bocchan_ , airnya akan dingin.." Sebastian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Ciel.

Ciel menyadari jika Sebastian sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ciel pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi.

"Biar kubantu _bocchan_?"

"Aku bisa sendiri" Ciel tidak menggubris tawaran Sebastian.

"Tapi _bocchan_.."

Terdengar bantingan pintu kamar mandi dan Sebastian hanya menatap pintu itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Entah kenapa hari ini Ciel merasa kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Sebastian yang mengabaikan ucapannya. Maka dari itu kini Ciel mengabaikan Sebastian didekatnya. Walaupun Sebastian menawarkan melakukan sesuatu untuk Ciel itu, namun tuan mudanya itu tetap menolak dan melakukannya seorang diri.

Ciel membuat tehnya sendiri. Dan itu hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Bahkan Ciel tidak ingin memakan masakan Sebastian yang sangat enak itu.

Melihat perilaku tuan mudanya yang tidak biasa itu, entah mengapa Sebastian merasa risih. Ia mulai tidak suka diabaikan oleh Ciel.

" _Bocchan_ " panggil Sebastian pada Ciel.

Sudah seharian dirinya diabaikan oleh tuan mudanya itu. Bahkan Sebastian sampai membatalkan pertemuan penting para _demon_ tingkat atas untuk menenangkan hati Ciel yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Apa?" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang ingin menarik selimut untuk tuan mudanya itu. Kemudian Ciel melakukannya sendiri.

"Anda marah _bocchan_?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" ketus Ciel pada pelayannya itu.

Sebastian tidak menjawab lagi. Ia terdiam. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak ingin memakanmu _bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

Kini Ciel yang tidak menjawab. Ia menggenggam selimut ditangannya dengan kencang seakan melampiaskan jawabannya disana.

"Baiklah jika _bocchan_ menginginkannya.."

Ciel membelalakkan matanya ketika selimut yang digenggamnya tadi dilempar entah kemana oleh Sebastian.

"Eh? Sebas.."

Otak Ciel belum merespon apa pun yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang ia tahu sekarang ada benda kenyal yang menyumbat bibirnya dan ada yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Ciel mendorong Sebastian setelah ia mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali. Wajahnya merona ketika Sebastian melepaskan ciuman mendadak itu.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel pelan.

Sebastian menggigit telinga Ciel yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ini _bocchan_?" ucap Sebastian tepat ditelinga Ciel.

"Aku menyuruhmu memakanku, bukan menciumku" ucap sang majikan.

"Aku memang ingin memakanmu _bocchan_.. ingat sewaktu aku mengatakan cara memakan manusia dan iblis lain itu berbeda?"

Ciel mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." jawab Ciel lagi.

Sebastian kembali mendekat pada bocah dihadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajarkan _bocchan_.."

Sebastian mendorong tubuh Ciel terjatuh ke kasurnya dan kemudian hal- hal tak dapat diduga Ciel pun terjadi.

.

.

"Sudah bangun _bocchan_?"

Ciel yang masih setengah sadar melirik ke sumber suara disebelahnya. Ia melihat pelayannya itu sedang memiringkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba memerah. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi hidungnya dan langsung berbalik memunggungi Sebastian yang masih setia menatapnya.

" _Bocchan_ "

"Apa?" ketusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel.

Bisa dipastikan wajah Ciel makin memerah. Sebastian bisa melihat itu dari telinga pemuda itu yang juga ikut memerah.

"Tapi.." ucapan Ciel terhenti.

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Tapi apa _bocchan_?" tanyanya.

"..bukankahkah kau membenciku? Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi dan bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku yang sudah berwujud _demon_ seperti ini?"

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab Sebastian malah menanyai balik.

Ciel membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun entah mengapa bibirnya tertutup lagi. Ia masih memunggungi Sebastian saat ini.

"Kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku dan kau terus menghindariku sejak hari itu.." jawab Ciel dengan cepat.

Sebastian mengelus rambut Ciel dan membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya. "Kau mungkin tidak mengerti _bocchan_.. aku menghindarimu karena aku merasa aneh setiap berada didekatmu.."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti.." ketusnya lagi.

"Ah kau tidak perlu mengerti _bocchan_.." Sebastian menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkin.. aku juga.. mencintaimu" cicit Ciel dengan suara yang sangat-sangat kecil.

Namun bukan Sebastian jika hal seperti itu saja ia tidak mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa _bocchan_?"

"Tidak ada"

Mendengar itu, Sebastian memeluk tubuh mungil Ciel dari belakang. Ia memeluknya dengan protektif seakan tidak akan mau melepaskannya.

"Bukan 'mungkin' _bocchan_.. tapi memang kau itu mencintaiku.." koreksi Sebastian pada kata-kata Ciel sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau saja.." Sebastian tersenyum mendengar jawaban tuan mudanya.

" _Yes my lord_.."

 **End.**

 **Oy minna lama tak jumpa hehe**

 **Hmm kali ini saya bikin ff kuroshitsuji..** **yang nonton episod terakhir season dua pasti tau ituu yang kutulis awal2 hehe**

 **Aduuhh ancur banget kayaknya disini deh yaa ;(**

 **Semoga suka ya xD**

 **Apa lagi yaa? Ah iya gemana sebasxciel disini? Dan ini gak ada lemonnya hahaha**

 **Okey sekian dari saya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa~**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya XD**

 **Jyaa naa~**


End file.
